Eldrus Wands
Eldrus Wands was a mage of the 4 and 5 centuries DR, the Magister from 409 DR to 516 DR, and the founder of the famous Wands noble house of Waterdeep. History Originally named Eldrus Sunstaff, he was a wizard from another world who arrived on Toril in the . He changed his surname to "Wands" at some point. In the , he was hired by Lord Irgult Wheivron, ruler of Narubel, to take Irgult's form and wait in his bedchamber for a prearranged tryst with the then-current Magister, Eleedra Nathchant, who used her powers to seduce and influence the rulers of the Realms and kill those who defied her. Eldrus challenged Eleedra and killed her in the ensuing spell-duel. After slaying her, Eldrus inherited the position of Magister. In his early days, Eldrus discovered some handily positioned gates that permitted him to swiftly and easily move up and down the Sword Coast and travel to the Vilhon Reach. He also found a wizard's tower that had been completely robbed, yet two chests full of potions, among them several potions of longevity had been overlooked. These would aid him as Magister. He had many adventures in his time. For example, Eldrus once found a wrecked spelljammer ship in the Wood of Sharp Teeth, and flew it to the bottom of the Lake of the Long Arm on a joyride. Another was when he destroyed the fortress of Sorlauv of Athkatla to "persuade" him to release the captured treants he was experimenting on. Eldrus also thieved the Evard's black tentacles spell from Candlekeep and sold many copied scrolls of it across Faerûn in the guise of a poor and simple former adventurer, charging mere handfuls of copper pieces. One of his legacies as Magister was many standing stones around the Realms. When Eldrus found a wizard being pointlessly cruel or harsh, he sometimes transformed them to stone, followed by a second spell to sheathe them in an additional layer of rock. The result was a sort of stone prison, one that was protected from the elements, could not be identified as a petrified person, and was immune to the effects of a simple, accidental dispel magic (it would remove an outer layer of stone, but not undo the petrification). Although he used a number of longevity magics, Eldrus survived into old age. His skill at concealing his true nature ensured that no challenging wizards came calling during his reign as Magister. He died in the , reportedly sick and raving whilst wandering alone in the winter snow near Hill's Edge, presumably of fever, exposure, or heartstop. He was succeeded as Magister by Thardon llvynner. Legacy From his many children, Eldrus was the founder of what would become House Wands of Waterdeep. Personality As an old man, he was good-natured, interested more in jokes than wealth or power and using his magic for kindness. Activities Eldrus focused primarily on protecting himself, and he maintained many houses and disguises around the Realms. He traveled regularly and randomly, albeit relatively calmly, between his homes and hideouts. Eldrus was a romantic who found lovers in all the places he went. He housed each of these women in cottages and established them as soothsayers or shopkeepers dealing in magical novelties. After he went away, he magically spied on them, but did so in order to protect them from evil-doers and provide them with money and resources, such as minor magical items like continual light lamps and scrolls with new spells of his invention, each left anonymously on their doorsteps. If any of his lovers had a child with him, Eldrus would send dreams with suggested names for his sons and daughters, both given name and the Wands surname. These children grew to be strong in sorcery. Appendix References Category:Wizards Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Magisters Category:Adventurers Category:Members of the Wands family Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants